Halloween according to Lucy Messer
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Lucy gets ready for a day of pumpkin picking, carving, and trick-or-treating. Oneshot.


A/N: This idea came to me two weeks ago when my class and I went to the pumpkin patch as we've been learning about Halloween/autumn. For those of you who don't know, "Moo" is the nickname of a five-year-old girl at my work. Due to confidentiality I can't say her real name, but I can say that she is the most incredible child I have ever met. She can make even the grumpiest of people smile and she steals my heart every day. A few years ago I decided to give Lucy the nickname (even if she isn't actually called that on the show).

For the sake of this story, Lucy is five and Halloween takes place on a weekend.

All mistakes are mine. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Halloween according to Lucy Messer<span>

A crisp afternoon breeze floated over the city, carrying with it multi-coloured leaves that seemed to be scattered throughout the streets and parks. There they would rest until someone would step on their fragile bodies, instantly making a crinkling sound and breaking them into tiny pieces. It was cooler now, and people had dug out their mittens and hats from their basements or garages, some not willing to admit that summer was over for they loved the warmth it brought. Trees once sheltered by countless foliage were now bare, exposed to the elements and approaching winter. Autumn had arrived in New York City.

None of this - except for maybe the fallen leaves, which had accumulated into what looked like a gigantic pile - concerned Lucy Messer as her little body bopped up and down in the large wagon, the rickety wheels of the giant tractor rolling over bumps in the earth and prints left by past rides. She was enjoying her first wagon ride at the pumpkin patch, a quaint farm located not far from her home, in a place her parents called Long Island. Lucy was not entirely sure where Long Island was, but one thing was for certain: she was having a lot of fun.

The wagon ride wasn't the only thing Lucy had experienced. In addition to the corn maze and learning about various foods that came from a farm, she also saw different barn animals, many of whom she had never seen before as a result of living in the city. She had learned about the farm at school, but this was the first time she had actually been to one. She had fed chickens, heard the long drawn-out "moooooooooo_"_ from cows as they lazed about in their pens, and held a baby chick, which her parents had to literally pry from her hands as she would have otherwise sat there for hours. She had even seen a new animal called a llama, which looked like a ball of fluff with legs.

When the ride had finished and they were back on solid ground, Lucy jumped down from the wagon (with help from her mother) and energetically bounded over to a large pumpkin which she had been eyeing for quite a while. Small clumps of soil stuck to its thick orange shell. She wrapped her small hands around the squash-like fruit, although she did not attempt to lift it as she knew it was far too heavy. So instead she patiently waited for her parents to catch up, hands still on the pumpkin to ensure no one snatched it up.

Lindsay Messer, who was towing a small wagon, smiled lovingly as she approached her young daughter. "Is that the one you would like?"

The five-year-old nodded eagerly. "It's perfect!"

Lindsay glanced at her husband, chocolate brown eyes twinkling in the morning sunlight. "Hm. What do you think honey? Can you lift it?"

Danny Messer gave a mock incredulous snort and pretended to roll up the sleeves of his jacket, repeating the last question. "Can I lift it? Of course I can! What, you think I can't carry a pumpkin for my little girl?"

Putting on a big show, Danny bent down and encased the pumpkin with his large hands. Lucy watched in admiration as her father picked up the big fruit without so much as a struggle. In reality the pumpkin was heavy, but nothing that Danny couldn't handle. Wanting to help, Lucy held the bottom, although she was really just putting her small hands over his and walking sideways. Together father and daughter placed the pumpkin in their nearby wagon. A huge smile was plastered on Lucy's lips; she was feeling quite proud for assisting Danny with such a difficult task.

Although Danny had no trouble carrying the pumpkin, he did not reveal this to Lucy. Instead he allowed her to soak up the moment, especially since she had just picked her first pumpkin. Lindsay could help but chuckle at the hilarious duo as they made their way back to the farm's entrance. Father and daughter each took the wagon handle, working as a unit to gently pull the pumpkin along.

Immediately after grasping the handle, Danny's free hand enveloped that of Lindsay. With the exception of work, the two never went anywhere without holding hands. Danny loved feeling his wife's soft skin against his. There was a time when he had never imagined having a family, but now he couldn't imagine life without his two girls.

Lindsay's soothing voice brought him back to reality. "Such a strong girl we have! What do you think we should do with this pumpkin, Lucy?"

She tapped a small index finger against her chin, obviously deep in thought. Despite her young age she had strong verbal skills. "Well, we can make a jack-o-lantern and put a candle inside so it looks scary!"

"What about pumpkin pie?"

Lucy pulled a face of disgust at this question, which had been posed by her father. "I don't think I would like pumpkin pie. It don't sound very tasty."

Very briefly letting go of the handle, Danny tapped the end of his daughter's nose lightly and gently corrected her. "It _doesn't_ sound very tasty. How do you know if you've never had it before? Besides, your mommy makes a delicious pumpkin pie. Bet you if you had some, you'd love it."

"Deal!" Her free hand shot out, and Danny very briefly released Lindsay's hand to shake his daughter's. Within seconds Lindsay felt that familiar touch once again.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the entrance was uneventful until Lucy happened upon the huge leaf pile. She looked at her parents for confirmation, and a huge grin crept across her innocent features when they nodded. Releasing her hold on the wagon, the young girl leapt into the pile and instantly started to make a leaf angel. Her parents watched in amusement as her small limbs swished back and forth like windshield wipers. Lucy then got up to admire her work. Seemingly satisfied at her unique creation, she grabbed a handful of leaves and tossed them into the air. The little girl was obviously having a grand old time, continuously throwing the fallen leaves and giggling as they landed on her jacket hood, arms, and hair. Her laughter filled Danny's and Lindsay's hearts; such a sound would make any parent beam with joy, and beam they did. In a matter of seconds they succumbed and, temporarily forgetting their age, joined their daughter in the leaf pile. All three laughed heartily as they threw dead foliage up into the air, marvelling in the many wonders autumn had brought.<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Danny and Lindsay had busy work schedules, the Messer apartment was very neat. It had to be, for there was a young girl constantly running around and getting into all sorts of mischief. For now though, Lucy was waiting patiently at the table with her little hands folded neatly. All in all it had been a wonderful experience at the pumpkin patch, but now she was thrilled at getting the chance to carve her very own jack-o-lantern. After all, it was Halloween.<p>

For the most part Lucy understood the concept of this strange word. There was the whole thing about it dating back many generations and why it was called Halloween, but Lindsay had explained it in a much simpler way: every year on this day, children dress up in costumes and go trick-or-treating (which was another explanation in itself). The curious girl had many questions, but she was too excited about dressing up and they eventually passed through her young mind.

Lindsay made to help her husband, but he brushed it aside with a wink. "I got it, Montana. You just worry about our little rascal."

"Daddy!" Lucy let loose a loud giggle. "I am not a rascal!"

With a grunt, Danny bent down and gently placed the pumpkin on the large towel that covered the table. Wiping his brow with the back of a hand, he peeked over the top of the pumpkin at his daughter. "Of course. You're our little Moo. So, Moo, ready to get your hands dirty?"

This caused Lucy to explode in a giggle fit, something she was rather prone to. It was her reaction every time she was referred to by her nickname. Sometimes Danny and Lindsay would be working on a piece of evidence at the lab and hear her laughter from down the hall, which usually meant she was spending time with Mac, her Godfather, or Flack, her adoptive uncle. Lucy and the latter were practically inseparable, often making everyone burst out laughing with their hilarious antics. Of course, she adored and was adored by the entire team. That was Lucy's charm: she could make even the grumpiest of people smile with her sparkling personality and infectious laugh.

Lucy kept her hands off the table as her father started to cut a hole in the top of the pumpkin. She was literally shaking with glee at the prospect of digging into the thing and scooping out lots of gooey orange guts. When Danny was finished, she gripped the stem with her small hands and, with a mighty tug, pulled the top off.

She peered into the pumpkin and wrinkled her nose. "Are those white things its seeds?"

Lindsay nodded, which caused Lucy to pose another question. "Can you eat them?"

Her mother answered again. "As a matter of fact, pumpkin seeds are very healthy. I can toast them and sprinkle on a little cinnamon. Would you like that?"

Lucy's head bobbed up and down vigorously, then turned her attention to the pumpkin. All three aided in scooping out the sticky flesh, which clung to their fingers and hands. The smell that rose from inside the pumpkin was not the most pleasant, but in a couple of hours that would all change with Lindsay's homemade pumpkin pie. According to Danny she was an excellent baker, having learned her secrets from her mother. Lindsay often shrugged off this compliment, although Danny always noticed that whenever he mentioned it her cheeks would flush red. In reality he was right: Lindsay was indeed a skilled cook. No matter what she made it would make his mouth instantly water with anticipation. It wasn't fair though; all those delicious smells continuously assaulting his nostrils and she never let him sample her dishes until they were all ready. Sometimes he would get Lucy to ask for a small piece of whatever she was cooking so they could share it.

The messy job was finished not long after it started. Thick chunks of pumpkin flesh lay resting in a large bowl, but some loose tendrils were strewn on the old towel that covered the table. In addition to helping scoop out the guts, Lucy had taken it upon herself to separate the seeds in a different bowl. These were to be washed in preparation for a yummy-sounding snack later. For now though, they focused on their jack-o-lantern.

With her mother's hand over her own, Lucy outlined the eyes, nose, and mouth using a thin black marker. When she was finished, she took a brief moment to admire her work: two circles for the eyes and a triangle for the nose. The next part proved to be a little trickier, but eventually the would-be jack-o-lantern was wearing the outline of a toothy grin.

Lucy watched curiously as Danny went to work carving out the eyes, again making sure to keep her little hands well away from the sharp knife. Her gaze followed the blade as it made almost a see-saw motion along the black circles she and her mother had drawn. Before long the eyes popped out from the pumpkin and onto the table. Lucy stifled a giggle as Danny quickly finished cutting out the triangular nose; with only two features carved, the pumpkin provided to be an amusing sight. During all this, Lindsay got to work on toasting the seeds and making the pie.

The mouth took a little longer as Danny continuously had to keep manoeuvring the knife, but after about five minutes the jack-o-lantern was finally complete. Lucy clapped her hands excitedly and held her right one out. "High-five Daddy!"

Danny did as she requested. "We make a pretty good team, you an' I."

Lindsay, who was still working on the baked goods, tapped a slender finger on the counter. "What about Mommy?"

Danny grinned sheepishly at his wife, then gave a mischievous wink. "Do Daddy an' Mommy make a good team, Moo?"

Lucy giggled and planted a wet kiss on her father's cheek, then one on her mothers (who had to bend down to Lucy's level in order to receive it). "You make the bestest team!"

"Best." Lindsay corrected her daughter. "You make the _best_ team."

Without warning a huge yawn came over Lucy, who attempted to hide it from her parents. It was useless though, and Lucy found herself rubbing her sleepy eyes. All this excitement had caught up to her. Danny and Lindsay exchanged a look, and Lucy immediately began to protest. "I'm not tired."

Danny chuckled at this statement. "I think an afternoon nap is in order. After all, you're going to have a busy evening."

Lucy knew better than to argue with him; after all, he was her daddy. She nodded solemnly and, after washing off the pumpkin goop from her small hands, slowly headed for her bedroom. Before she left the kitchen, however, she half-turned to face her parents. "Can you have a nap with me?"

At this question, an idea popped in Danny's head. "Great idea Moo. If your Mommy doesn't mind, I'll finish making the pie an' she can lay down with you."

Lindsay's elegant features brightened, and she nodded with agreement. "What a wonderful helper Daddy is. One of the many reasons why he's so adorable."

She walked over to where Lucy was standing and picked her up. As soon as the little girl was in her mothers arms she rested her head on Lindsay's shoulder and closed her eyes. Striding over, Danny placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "See you later Moo. Take care of Mommy for me."

He and Lindsay shared a kiss before the latter departed for Lucy's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Deciding that a slice of pie would taste better after an evening of trick-or-treating, Danny made sure that everything was prepared beforehand so that it could rest in the fridge until the time came. While he was pouring and cleaning, his mind strayed. Lucy was already a five-year-old; where had the time gone? Just yesterday it felt like he witnessed her entering the world. She had grown up so fast and he was immensely proud of her. Before he knew it she'd be off to college or university, or even planning her own wedding. There was just one minor problem with that plan: Danny was extremely protective of her (and Lindsay for that matter). If any boy even dared to go near her, he'd make sure they knew just how important Lucy was to him. But that was something Danny wouldn't have to worry about for a long time. For now he enjoyed her childhood and teaching her new things, such as how to ride a bike or continue to practice writing her name. She was already quite skilled at the latter but having a little difficulty with the former. Her kindergarten teacher said she was excelling in all areas of school and very social, both of which made Danny and Lindsay proud. Simply put, she provided joy and happiness in their lives.<p>

Was that a snore he just heard? Temporarily leaving his post, he quietly crept down the hall towards Lucy's room. One of the girls - probably Lindsay - had left the door open just a crack, enough for him to peek in. There they were, curled up together on the small bed, Lindsay's arms wrapped securely around Lucy's body. They looked peaceful enough, but every now and then a snore would arise from Lindsay's throat. Danny stifled a chuckle; although she didn't agree, she was rather cute when she snored. That was one of the countless things he loved about her, even if it sometimes woke him. Of course that wasn't all bad; it gave him a chance to study her while she was sleeping.

Never did he imagine having a wife. He was always the type of guy who couldn't settle down. The idea of doing so had passed through his mind once or twice in the past, but it was never really a permanent thought. Until he met Lindsay that fateful day at the zoo. Then everything came crashing down and he found himself falling for the feisty country girl. He still recalled the almost-kiss at the court room and the night on the pool table, and he knew she did as well. The whole thing with Ruben was a bad memory and not one Danny thought about often, although there had been a few occasions where he found himself missing the young boy. Lindsay had joined him in counselling and refused to let him deal with the tragedy on his own. Then there was the other incident, but that was a part of his life he had no intention of returning to. That Danny was gone. He was a changed man now, with a family to care and provide for.

Smiling to himself, the young man headed back for the kitchen as there was still a bit of work left to do.

* * *

><p>Darkness arriving early did not affect the Messer family in the least, as they were in an apartment building and remained inside the entire time. As they walked the halls, Lucy admired all the various Halloween decorations that adorned people's doors: cobwebs strung to the frames, pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns resting on the floor, and little ghosts hanging on the doorknobs. Most, if not all, residents had their doors open to dish out candy to the young ones. For now, Lucy was trick-or-treating with her mother. Danny and Lindsay were taking turns going out with their daughter, as someone had to man their apartment. In a little while they would switch tasks.<p>

The two small black antennae bobbed up and down as Lucy made her way through the halls, clearly enjoying herself. She sported an adorable ladybug costume, with three "legs" sprouting from each side and six large black spots on the back of the outfit. She felt like a big girl, holding her treat bag. Inside were scrumptious-looking chocolates and candies, filling only a small portion of the bag. It was not every day she was given such an opportunity to spend time with her mother. Her parents had explained as best they could: sometimes they had to work late and didn't always have a chance to spend a lot of time with her. For being such a young age Lucy understood this quite well. Besides, her babysitter was loads of fun.

She instinctively knew the next apartment was hers, but she kept this to herself. Unaware that her mother also knew this, she tugged on her sweater and gestured towards the door. "Momma, I think that one is the spooky 'partment!"

Lindsay could not help but smile as she replied, "Oh? Why do you say that?"

"'Cause a big scary man lives there!"

From the other side of the door, Danny could hear them. He clapped a hand to his mouth, forcing himself not to burst out laughing as he knew Lucy was being silly.

Lindsay chuckled in amusement and winked mischievously at her daughter, knowing that Danny had his ear against the door. "Well then, I think we need to teach that big scary man a lesson."

Lucy's features brightened as she came up with what she thought was a brilliant idea, and she whispered something in her mother's ear. Nodding with approval, Lindsay took her position in front of the door and knocked thrice. Behind her, hidden from view and thinking this was all one big game, Lucy struggled to keep her composure.

She heard both the door and Danny's familiar voice as he addressed Lindsay. "Evening, pretty lady. What are you dressed up as?"

From behind her mother she could see her jack-o-lantern near his feet, staring back at her as if it were threatening to reveal her plan to Danny. Lindsay winked again and smiled. "That's the problem. I'm supposed to be a detective, but I can't find a ladybug."

Danny threw his hands up in mock severity. "A detective who can't find a little ladybug? Well that is a problem. Suppose I help you find it?"

Lucy made her move then. She leapt out from behind Lindsay and pulled what she imagined to be a fearsome pose: hands out in front of her like they were ready to snatch up any unfortunate foe and a snarl on her face (although this was more a toothy grin as she having too much fun). If that wasn't scary enough, she let loose a roar that legitimately spooked Danny and Lindsay just a little as they were not expecting a growl.

The latter looked at the former and wiggled her eyebrows. "Found the ladybug."

Danny bent down to Lucy's level and studied her carefully. "Funny, this ladybug looks kinda familiar. I swear I've seen her before."

The five-year-old could not hold it in any longer, and she burst out laughing. "Daddy! You're so silly. It's me!"

"Me?" Danny looked at her quizzically, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in close to his body. "I don't know anyone called 'me'."

"Moo!"

Lindsay, who was thoroughly enjoying the moment, clapped a hand to her forehead. "Silly Daddy indeed. You're one scary-looking ladybug, Moo! But I thought ladybugs weren't supposed to be scary?"

Bending down, Lindsay joined in their embrace. After receiving a kiss from Danny she planted one on Lucy's forehead. The young girl giggled and returned the gesture. "Ladybugs are cute!" Am I a cute ladybug?"

Smiling, Danny squeezed her small body gently. "You're the most adorable ladybug Mommy an' I have ever seen."

* * *

><p>With Lindsay now in the apartment handing out goodies, Danny walked alongside his daughter as they continued trick-or-treating. They were nearly finished as the night was getting older and Lucy's bag was growing full. As they approached the last door, Lucy spotted an older lady at the entrance, seated comfortably in a chair with a large bowl of candy nestled in her lap. Having seen this woman before, she offered her a big grin.<p>

The elder smiled back and spoke gently. "Well now, aren't you the pretty lady. You taking your Daddy trick-or-treating?"

Lucy liked the old lady; she was kind and comforting. "Yeah, we're all done now."

Danny bent down and whispered in his daughter's ear. "What do you say to Mrs. Toogood?"

Taking a few steps forward, Lucy slightly held her bag out. "Trick-or-treat."

"Not only are you a pretty lady, you're the nicest ladybug I've ever met." With that compliment, Mrs. Toogood placed a few mini chocolate bars into the bag and winked cheerily at the five-year-old. "Happy Halloween, Lucy!"

As usual, Lucy gave the elder a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Happy Halloween back!"

While Lucy was busy adjusting her costume - which was getting to be a bit warm - the older woman briefly spoke with Danny. "I tell you Messer, that's one nice little girl you and Lindsay have raised. How is your lovely wife anyways?"

At the mention of his two girls, a wide smile appeared on Danny's lips. "She's doing great. I'll let her know you said hi."

"Wonderful. You're the luckiest man; don't ever forget that or I'll come over there and-"

She was immediately silenced, albeit only briefly, when Danny embraced her. "Don't you worry about me forgettin'. I know I'm the luckiest guy to have Lindsay an' Lucy, an' I wouldn't change that for anythin'."

Laughing heartily as he released her, Mrs. Toogood patted his cheek fondly. "Good. Night Lucy."

The young girl, who was still fussing with her costume, looked up. "Night Mrs. Toogood."

With Halloween over for another year, Lucy took her father's hand as they headed back towards their apartment. Mrs. Toogood watched the entire way, smiling to herself before closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Can we keep it for next year?"<p>

Danny and Lindsay assisted their daughter in taking off her costume, the latter answering her question. "If you want, but it probably won't fit. After all, you are growing."

Lucy thought about this for a minute before simply replying, "Okay."

After having a small piece of pumpkin pie - which Lindsay had baked whilst Danny and Lucy were out trick-or-treating and the latter ended up loving - and munching on a handful yummy toasted pumpkin seeds, Lucy had a quick bath. She then slipped into her pajamas and climbed into bed, immediately grabbing a stuffed otter - which she had received from her grandfather when he took her to the Central Park Zoo one afternoon - and holding it close to her chest. She gazed up at her parents, who were sitting on either edge of the bed. "Tomorrow is Christmas!"

Lindsay chuckled as she pushed back a strand of hair that had slipped out from behind Lucy's right ear. "A little early there sweetheart. Christmas isn't until December."

"Oh." This did not seem to deter the young one, and a bright smile flashed across her lips. "I mean, is it too early to get ready?"

"You just had Halloween, Moo. Why do you want to get ready for Christmas tomorrow?"

She shrugged and crawled into her father's lap. "Dunno. I like Christmas too."

Lindsay softly ran her slender fingers through Lucy's blonde hair and smiled. "I think we can get out a few decorations. For now, it's bedtime. You've had a busy night."

The three shared an embrace, and together Danny and Lindsay placed a kiss on Lucy's cheeks. Feigning sleep, the tired girl crawled under her sheets and lay her head on the soft pillow. "Love you Mommy."

"Love you too honey."

"Love you Daddy."

"Night my little Moo. Love you too."

Despite being exhausted, Lucy could not help but giggle. "Hey, that rhymes!"

He winked knowingly. "Smartie pants."

With that he shut the door almost completely, leaving it slightly open as always. "She has the right idea. I could sleep for a week. Shall we, my dear?"

Lindsay chuckled as she accepted his outstretched hand. "And some say chivarly is dead."

Hand-in-hand, husband and wife retreated to their bedroom where they slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.


End file.
